thelastdoorfandomcom-20200214-history
Site map
Characters *Major Characters ** Alexandre Du Pré ** Anthony Beechworth ** Ernest Glynn ** Hugo Ashdown ** Jeremiah Devitt ** Johan Kaufmann ** John Wakefield ** Professor Wright ** The Simurg *Chapter 1: The Letter ** Jeremiah Devitt ** Anthony Beechworth ** Anna Beechworth ** Alfie (cat) ** The Brewers (mentioned) * Chapter 2: Memories ** Jeremiah Devitt ** John Wakefield ** Father Ernest Glynn ** Frank Baldwin ** Mother Elizabeth ** Sister Judith ** Sister Agnes ** Matthew Vinge ** Mary Vinge ** Charles (patient in pain) ** Ms. Parnell (possibly) ** Juliette Holloway (mentioned) ** Lena Ashdown (briefly mentioned) ** Father Eugene (briefly mentioned) * Chapter 3: The Four Witnesses ** Jeremiah Devitt ** John Wakefield ** Johan Kaufmann ** Alexandre Du Pré ** Tarot card reader ** Mysterious man ** Violin player ** Daphne ** Little Cattie ** Shadowbook reader ** Jeremiah's father * Chapter 4: Ancient Shadows ** Jeremiah Devitt ** Alexandre Du Pré ** Johan Kaufmann ** John Wakefield ** Anthony (mentioned) ** Lully Raymundus (mentioned) ** Old Mike (mentioned) ** Alexandre's servant (mentioned) * Season 1 Mini-episodes ** Pathologist ** Frank Baldwin ** Ms. Parnell ** Anthony's father * Chapter 5: The Playwright ** John Wakefield ** Johan Kaufmann ** Sgt. Conghill ** Cpt. Skidd ** Miss Riswell ** Orderly ** Miss Konhe ** Paperboy ** Inmate (painter) ** Inmate (isolation ward) ** Inmate (behind the glass) ** Mysterious man (glass eye) ** Grieving woman ** Deaf person ** Wolf, Vulture, and Snake ** Jeremiah Devitt (possibly) ** Alexandre Du Pré (mentioned) * Chapter 6: My Dearest Visitor ** John Wakefield ** Johan Kaufmann ** Professor Wright ** Mrs. Oakwood ** Father Oscar ** Eva (bartender) ** Frank Morvell ** Sickly woman ** Fisher ** Dr. Armitage ** Hugo Ashdown (possibly) * Chapter 7: The Reunion ** John Wakefield ** Lord Donnán ** Kieran Donnán ** Miss Foster ** Lighthouse keeper ** Boys in the hills ** Villagers ** Ferry man ** Mail carrier ** Whisperer in the mausoleum ** Jeremiah Devitt (briefly) ** Hugo Ashdown (briefly) ** Brighid Laidcend (mentioned) ** Máire Laidcend (mentioned) ** Johan Kaufmann (mentioned) * Chapter 8: Beyond the Curtain ** John Wakefield ** Jeremiah Devitt ** Alexandre Du Pré ** Anthony Beechworth ** Hugo Ashdown ** Shadow creatures ** Members of The Playwright ** The Simurg (possibly) ** Captain Skidd (mentioned) ** Professor Wright (mentioned) ** Anna Beechworth (mentioned) ** Anthony's father (mentioned) ** Father Ernest (mentioned) ** Lully Raymundus (mentioned) ** Lena Ashdown (mentioned) ** Johan Kaufmann (mentioned) Locations *Aberdeen (Scotland) ** St. Gall *Éilís Mór (Ireland) ** Abbey ** Cronemeadan ** Donnán Manor *** Kieran's playhouse ** Lighthouse ** Solitary House ** Village *London (England) ** East Hill ** Old Nichol Street Rookery ** Edward Street 24 (Devitt's address) ** Paul Street 26 (Alexandre's safe house) ** St. Giles Rookery *South Africa ** Majuba Hill *Sussex (England) ** Alexandre's mansion ** Anthony's mansion *The Veil ** Zha'ilathal *Wickport (England) ** The cemetery ** The church ** The Fisherman's Lodge ** Wickport Inn ** Wright Manor ** Caverns beneath Wright Manor ** Wright Summerhouse *Types of Locations ** Cemeteries ** Cities, Towns & Villages ** Mansions Chapters *Season 1 **The Letter **Memories **The Four Witnesses **Ancient Shadows **The Morgue (mini-episode) **Death Sentence (mini-episode) **Wanderer in the Fog (mini-episode) **Beechworth’s Wake (mini-episode) *Season 2 **The Playwright **My Dearest Visitor **The Reunion **Beyond the Curtain **The Mask With No Eyes (mini-episode) *Other **The Prototype **Prototype with Developer Commentary **Hall of Fame Background *Timeline *Summary Achievements *The Achievements of The Last Door - Collector's Edition *The Achievements of The Last Door: Season 2 - Collector's Edition Notes & Letters *Chapter 1: The Letter **Anthony's letter 1 **Anthony's letter 2 **Anthony's diary **Anthony's note **Press cuttings **Brewer's note 1 **Brewer's note 2 **Anna's note **Anna's diary **Anna's letter **Desperate note *Chapter 2: Memories **Postcard from Juliette Holloway **Letter in the classroom **Journal in the classroom **Graduation photograph **Message on the chalkboard **Note on the hospital bed **St. Gall hospital records **Note in Ernest’s room **Disturbing nightmare **''An Impossible Love'' *Chapter 3: The Four Witnesses **''The Four Witnesses'' (ticket) **Sign near the coffin **Tarot cards **Sign at the sewer entrance **Note in the sewers **Little Cattie’s journal **Inscription on the mausoleum **Passage about the naiad **''Unexplored Places of the Empire'' **''The Search for Simurg'' **Letter from Kaufmann *Chapter 4: Ancient Shadows **Note on the bed **Letter from Anthony (June 8th, 1887) **Letter from Anthony (July 2nd, 1887) **Letter from Anthony (August 23rd, 1887) **Letter from Anthony (undated and unsent) **Alexandre’s diary (August 1887) **Annotation scrawled in the margins **Servant's diary (October 1887) **Servant's diary (October 1891) **Photograph of three people **Book of home chemistry recipes **Clock invoice **Summer Triangle *Season One Collector's Edition **Father Ernest's note **The novelist's tale *Chapter 5: The Playwright **Therapy log **''Illustrated London News'' **Burnt page **Photograph of the regiment **Ink patches *Chapter 6: My Dearest Visitor **Wright's log 1 **Wright's log 2 **''My Dearest Visitor'' (riddle) **''The Travels of Marco Polo'' (The Book of Travels) **''The Book of Birds'' **Inscription under the statue **Gravestones **Note at the cave entrance **Note in the underground laboratory *Chapter 7: The Reunion **Letter from Kaufmann **Letter from Lord Donnán **Letter from Brighid **Brighid's diary 1 **Brighid's diary 2 **Sign on the schoolhouse **Message on a chalkboard **Note on the desk **Child's drawing **Message in a bottle **Spiked circle *Chapter 8: Beyond the Curtain **Theatrical poster **Music sheet **Symbols (mansion) **Symbols (school) **Symbols (forest) **Inscription (school) **Inscription (mirror school) **Inscription (mythical creature) Other Topics *Items ** The serum *Groups and organizations ** The science and philosophy club *** The Four Witnesses (group) ** The Playwright (secret society) ** Companions of travelers *Events ** The Battle of Majuba Hill ** The Festival of Reunion ** Professor Wright's hypnotism session *Literary References ** H.P. Lovecraft ** Edgar Allan Poe ** Arthur Machen ** Lully Raymundus ** The Attar of Nishapur *Fanon ** New ending ** New riddle *Disambiguation ** Female honorifics ** Sergeant ** Captain ** Dunstan ** Father * Reception ** Reviews of Season 1 and Season 2 ** Awards and recognition for The Last Door ** The Last Door in the media 中文 (Chinese) *时间线 (Timeline) *地点 (Locations) *帷幕 (The Veil) *人物 (Characters) **安东尼 (Anthony) **父亲欧内斯特 (Father Ernest) **亚历山大 (Alexandre) **雨果 (Hugo) **戴维特 (Devitt) **威克菲尔德医生 (Wakefield) **考夫曼 (Kaufmann) **西莫格 (The Simurg) *线索汇总 (Summary) *其他 (Other Topics) **血清 (The Serum) *游戏开发日志 (Game Development Blog) **趣味真相和参考: 先行章 (Fun Facts and References: Pilot Chapter) **设计角色 (Designing Characters) **被抛弃的原第7章 (The Discarded Original Chapter 7) **一些关于终章的想法 (Some Thoughts on the Final Episode) Admin * Admin info for the wiki * *Navigation ** Preview **Top-level *Templates **Infoboxes ***Characters ***Episodes ***Locations ***Mini-episodes ***Seasons ***人物 (Characters) ***地点 (Locations) **Quote **QuoteGenerator **QuoteSmall **References **Reviews *Code **Common.js **Common.css **Wikia.css *Description 人物 (Characters) Category:Other Topics